If I die Young
by ObsessiveReader1411
Summary: I got the idea for this fic from 'If I Die Young' from The Band Perry... It's bout Lindsay but Danny will DEFFINITLY be in l8er story betther than summary...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay heres my new story, it's basically the same ALMOST the same as wat happen on tv but it'll b better... I think lol But uh i changed some things obviously lol any way AWAY WITH THE STORY!**

Lindsay woke up from her deep slumber. She had the weirdest dream. In her dream Kelly, Ashley, and Megan were all shot. Considering her cell phone going off saying she just got a new text message from Kelly, it was a dream and she thought nothing of it.

_"Linds were all headed 2 Craigs Diner tonight 2 celebrate. wanna come?" _

_"Sure who all's coming?" _Lindsay text back, she got up to get her some clothes for the last day of their junior year. She couldn't believe it all of them had made it to their last year of high school. She was getting ready to walk into her bathroom when her phone went off again.

_"Just me, u, ash, & and meg. y? do u want me 2 c if tommy will come. u no he will if ur name is mentioned! lol" _ Lindsay just giggled. Shes always had a crush on Tommy Derkins since 2nd grade. And he's had a crush on her. They were great together. Although Lindsay was two years a head of him because she skipped a couple of grades, they were together non-stop.

_"No I just want it 2 b us 2nite ya no? just us grls for a grls nite... 2 celebrate b4 u all leave me lol.. wat tym?" _

_"ok but if tommy asks y he wasnt invited im tellin him it was ur idea not ta let him come ok and were meeting bout 8 we wont b home till late so tell ur parents so there not worried ok, lov ya linds ill c u at school :P"_

_"ok ill c u at school." _ Lindsay tossed her phone on her bed as she headed back to her bathroom.

After school all four girls met in the gym for softball practice. "Hey chickas." Ashley said, while walking behind Megan and Kelly.

"Ashley, for the last time I'm not a spanish so will u stop please?" Kelly asked. Giving Ashley a puppy dog look, to once again Ashley couldn't help but fall for.

"Fine." She said defeted.

"Dude your such a sucker." Megan comented, while laughing.

"COME ON GIRLS TIME FOR PRACTICE, WE GOT A GAME NEXT WEEK AND CONSIDERING THIS IS MY LAST GAME I EXPECT ALOT OF OF U ALL. GOT IT." The couch screamed getting the attention of all girls in the locker room.

"YES MA'AM." They all holered back. Heading for the base the four girls were fixing the plans for the night.

They had been sitting there for what seemed like ages. Eating breakfast for dinner, which included pancakes, sausauge, hashbrowns. The whole nine yards. "You guys are goofy. I have to was my hands I'll be back. And Kelly no eating my pancakes while I'm gone to." The four girls laughed as Lindsay headed in to the bathroom. She sat shaking her head and laughing after hearing silence and then whispering. They al burst out laughing, Lindsay figured Kelly did the exact oppisite of what she said and ate her pancakes anyway.

She continued to laugh as she thought that this was the first time Ashley saw her bioloigcal family. When Ashley was born her mother was sixteen. She was raped. And when she realized she was pregnant she finalized an idea. She would run away from her family with her high school sweetheart and marry then have the baby but when her high school sweetheart moved away saying he never wanted to see her. She gave the baby up, realizing she couldn't take care of the baby. And Megan was visting her Uncle in New York. She was going to be a doctor and had a internship at the New York Mercy Hospital. And Kelly, she was going to stay home but when Lindsays' parents talked her parents into letting her come with them to Miami Florida, they said yes. Lindsay was so into the past and everything that she didn't hear the bell on the door go off. But she hurt the first shot, the second, the third and finale the fourth. She opened the bathroom door slightly to see what happened.

What she saw almost killed her. Closing the door quietly she went under the sink, brought her knees up to her chest and counted backwards from one- hundred. When she got to zero she slowly opened the door and walked out. She ran to the counter and dialed 911.

**A/N: There is more to the story I have it all in my head the only problem is getting it out ya know? lol Questions? Comments? Concerns? Oh and I know it sounds like what happen in the T.V. Show as she described it but it will turn out a lot different. Thanks for reading**


	2. Sorry

Sorry that I have not been updating as fast as i wanted to, my step moms havin a baby, we moved, i havent found a job and school is restless... BUT I will update as soon as i can thank you to all who have been patient with me and as i said before i promise i will have my stories updated soon!

Jupitors~Cowgirl


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for waiting with me, this chapter is going slow but i think my muse might just be coming back from her leave of absence.. This chapter is dedicated to:**

_**Lindsay1234===**_**thank you for replying! .**

Sitting in the bathroom on the floor Lindsay didn't know what to do, after calling the cops she ran back into the bathroon not knowing if she should touch anything. She watched TV; Law and Order, NCIS, Criminal Minds; things like that so she sat on the floor waiting. Hearing the bell on the door to the diner about ten minutes later; Lindsay hesitated before she opened the door thinking that maybe the killer came back to finish what he started.

Glancing out the door she made out a tall man with dark brown hair, blue- green eyes and a gun out. She went back to her previous spot under the sink she again pulled her knees up to her chest waiting. Finally there was a knock on the door and someone saying Bozeman PD. Lindsay jumped up and ran out screaming over and over; "Please don't let them be dead, Please!"

"Please don't let them be dead, Please!" Lindsay mumbled as she was rolling around in bed screaming. Danny ran in and tried to wake her from the horrible nightmare that she had to relive today. Today was the day that Lindsay had to testify agains Daniel Katums. The man who brutally murdered her best friends because he had nothing better to do.

Lindsay jumped up in bed and was still screaming as if the dream was reality all over agian. Seeing Danny she knew that wasn't the case, she pulled him to her as close as physically possible. "Danny lay with me. Please?" She asked desperatley.

"Anything for you, Montana." Was his reply as he laid down next to her as she snuggled up to him, drifting to sleep yet again. Hoping there would be no more nightmares as she lay in her lovers arms.

**A/N: Sorry guys for waiting so long... I'm working on finishing it, it's not turning out as i planned it would because i just can not leave danny out because i love him so much... I'm working on the next chapter so than you to those of you who commented. Your comments are what keep me going... Even if it is at a slow pace. :P**


End file.
